


[Vid] Say Geronimo

by Sholio



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Feels, Friendship, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Black Panther ensemble vid.





	[Vid] Say Geronimo

  
[Lyrics here](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sheppard/geronimo.html)

**Streaming HD on Youtube:** <https://youtu.be/NO-D6GnS_qc>  
**Tumblr:** [posted here](https://sholiofic.tumblr.com/post/177876789513/black-panther-say-geronimo-ensemble-vid)

 **Download (50 Mb MP4 zipped):** [Download 50 Mb MP4 here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/BP-Geronimo.mp4.zip)  
**Download (200 Mb MP4 zipped):** [Download 200 Mb MP4 here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/BP-Geronimo-large.mp4.zip)  
**Subtitles:** [Subtitle download here](http://www.sholiofic.com/video/BP-Geronimo.srt.zip)


End file.
